


Together in Darkness

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Bondage, Choking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Seventh Prompt for Nygmobblepot Week 2018: 'Trapped Together'Based on these asks:-fhandomtrash said:Prompt: They actually kissed when The Riddler came back.buntesfuenkchen said:After watching nygmobblepot in 4x14 'Reunion' I would like to ask if you could maybe write a nsfw-fic of how things could go on between Ed/Riddler and Oswald?





	Together in Darkness

‘I need you…Riddler’.

Oswald stood, trying to analyse Ed’s face, searching for any sign that the Riddler had heard the magic word that would release him from the darkest recesses of Ed Nygma’s psyche. He was rewarded with Ed’s shoulders straightening, the lowering of the pen onto the form that would place him in Arkham’s tender care, an adjustment of glasses and a familiar grin.

‘Shall we get started?’ Riddler asked.

Oswald sighed, his body shaking with sheer relief even as he laughed breathlessly along with Riddler, his Ed, the Ed he had fallen in love with, finally free from the cage of Ed Nygma’s skull.

‘Yes! Absolutely!’ Oswald said, ‘What’s the plan?’

Ed smiled at Oswald’s earnestness but held up a hand. Oswald’s face fell and Ed knew he suspected a trap: some fresh, convoluted joke at his expense. Ed didn’t blame him. 

‘I was thinking we could make up for lost time’, Ed said gently, picking some dust off Oswald’s shoulder.

Oswald watched Ed’s movement warily, his instinct to pull away from any physical contact given the beatings he had been enduring in Arkham overcome by the familiar comfort in the gesture.

‘But the guards-‘ Oswald started, glancing over his shoulder, only to realise he and Ed were totally alone.

‘Will not be in the vicinity for the next hour’, Ed smiled, ‘I’ve made sure of it’.

‘I’ve missed you’, Oswald breathed.

‘Really?’ Ed grinned, ‘Show me how much’.

‘How?’

‘What did you really want to do that night on the couch?’

Oswald looked away, jaw tight.

‘You know what I wanted to do’, he said hesitantly.

Ed placed a hand beneath Oswald’s chin and lifted it, smiling fondly at how self conscious Oswald looked. Only he could make Oswald look like that. It was adorable. Like a little boy in love.

‘Do you still want to?’ Ed asked.

Oswald opened his mouth to answer but then seemed to reconsider. His eyes darted from side to side and Ed could read Oswald’s mind as though he had telepathy. The doubts, the memories of betrayal, the scars from how they had hurt each other, the longing for warmth and comfort in this hellhole swiftly overcoming his animalistic wariness-

‘You did say we have an ‘hour’’, Oswald said quietly, ‘Didn’t you? And-and we’ll be totally alone? Just us?’

‘As if we were the last two people on the planet’, Ed said comfortingly.

‘Why do you want to…do this?’ Oswald asked, ‘I-I’m not very experienced and-‘

‘Because I want you Oswald’, Ed said fervently, clasping his hands, ‘I’ve always wanted you and now I need you’.

Oswald looked at his hands, enclosed in Ed’s long fingers and sighed at how warm they felt against his chilly flesh. He could feel Arkham’s frosty atmosphere thawing at Ed’s touch. He looked into Ed’s eyes and the velvet darkness within obliterated all of his doubts and fears. Just like old times.

‘You can have me’, Oswald replied, leaning his cheek against their hands, ‘Any way you want’.

‘Somewhere more private I think’, Ed smiled, watching hungrily as blood rushed to Oswald’s cheeks.

**

Ed checked his reflection in the mirror and admired how stripes flattered his lean frame. He had hung his suit up carefully on the back of the bathroom door and was making final preparations while Oswald waited in the adjacent room.

‘We’re not leaving until you figure it out’, Ed said airily as he applied some lip balm.

He blew a kiss at his reflection’s aghast expression.

‘Figure what out?!’ his alter demanded, running both hands through his messy hair.

‘The riddle’, Ed said simply.

‘What has two eyes but can’t-‘

‘You know which one’.

‘No! He is not the answer! I love Lee!’

‘No. You. Don’t!’ Ed hissed furiously, careful to keep his voice down as he jabbed a finger at the mirror, ‘You’re in love with the idea of Lee! Just like you were in love with the idea of Kristen and Isabella (who oddly enough you haven’t thought about in weeks)!’

His alter looked away, mouth opening and closing like a fish’s. Ed laughed scornfully, pulling on the shirt and buttoning it up.

‘If you want a kind beautiful woman who will overlook every horrible thing you’ve ever done, pick one up on a street corner’, Ed continued, ‘I am here to make us whole again Eddie and I’m sick of you getting in your own way so just shut up and enjoy the show’.

He turned on his heel and as he reached for the doorknob he glanced over his shoulder. His alter was yelling at him but he was fading fast, his manifestation being overpowered by Ed’s excitement about what was in store.

‘I always did love a captive audience’, Ed smiled, opening the door to one of the room set aside for the rare conjugal visits Arkham permitted.

Oswald was sitting on the bed and laughed at Ed’s change of outfit. Ed spread his arms wide and spun on his heel, the purloined Arkham uniform form fitting yet loose enough to be comfortable. The only luxury Arkham afforded its prisoners.

‘Fits like a glove’, he said, walking towards Oswald.

‘What’s this?’ Oswald asked.

‘Just indulging a certain fantasy of mine’, Ed said, looking around the spartan cell, ‘I used to fall asleep in this place imagining you in the bed beside me’. 

‘Great minds think alike’.

‘Really? I have a very-’

Ed paused for a glance at the window. He could see his alter reflected in the glass, shaking his head helplessly at what was about to happen. But Ed could see the hope buried beneath the fear: the prospect of release making his spine tingle.

‘-vivid imagination’, Ed finished, reaching into his pocket.

He withdrew a tube of pineapple scented lube and Oswald laughed.

‘You always do think of everything’, Oswald grinned, greedily inhaling the faint fruity aroma as Ed waved it beneath his nose.

‘I’ve been thinking about you’.

‘What about me?’

‘How you would look beneath me for starters’.

‘Come over here’, Oswald beckoned, ‘And we can solve that mystery together’.

Oswald didn’t need to ask twice. Ed crossed the room in three easy strides and Oswald stood at his approach.  
Oswald reached out and ran both of his hands down Ed’s shoulders and along his arms. As if for reassurance that Ed was truly there. Ed returned the gesture and they gradually drew closer, so close their bodies were almost flush and Oswald had to lean his head back to gaze up at Ed.

‘Ready?’ Ed asked.

Oswald pulled Ed into a fierce kiss as an answer.

As soon as his lips made contact, Oswald couldn’t help but give a moan.  
How often had he dreamt of this moment? The warmth of Ed’s kiss, the gentle pressure as Ed placed a hand on the back of his neck to draw him closer, the searching probe of his tongue as it parted Oswald’s lips…  
Oswald felt like he was dreaming and placed both hands on Ed’s cheeks to reassure himself that he was awake.  
Ed felt Oswald’s hands on his cheeks and smiled.  
Oswald had no way of knowing but Ed had often fantasized about what it would be like to kiss a man long before he had ever met Oswald.  
Now, sharing this moment with Oswald and feeling Oswald draw closer to him Ed couldn’t imagine ever kissing anyone else.  
He smiled as he felt light stubble from Oswald’s top lip tickle his face and gripped Oswald’s short hair to hold him in place.  
He felt Oswald sigh at his possessive move and, opening his eyes, noted how Oswald tilted his head back, granting Ed better access.  
He also noted that Oswald was beginning to shirk his shirt. Licking his lips, Oswald opened it, eyes locked on Ed. Ed was reminded of a peacock splaying its feathers and felt a rush of arousal as Oswald easily discarded the shirt, unashamed of standing before him half naked. Ed had decided in advance to keep his shirt on to avoid awkward questions about his long healed but still prominent childhood scars. Oswald smirked as he saw Ed’s eyes flick to his fly and he sidled closer, leaning his head on Ed’s shoulder. He felt Ed’s heart hammering and gazed up at him, an expression of mock innocence on his pale face.  
Ed tilted his head towards the bed behind Oswald and Oswald’s eyes lit up in response. 

‘Feel like indulging one of _my_ fantasies now?’ Oswald asked.

Ed raised a questioning eyebrow. Oswald reached beneath the mattress and pulled out a strap. Ed leant over and pulled the remainder of the restraints free. It figured Arkham would include restraints on beds designed for conjugal visits. Oswald began to lie down, placing his wrists into the straps and Ed obligingly fastened them. As he did, Ed reflected on how fascinating it was that someone like Oswald, who craved control and dominance, seemed to enjoy being restrained. Oswald liked a fight, liked a struggle, liked to kill.   
It made him feel alive.   
Just like Ed.

‘Too tight?’ Ed asked, pulling the belt taut and buckling it.

‘Don’t worry Ed’, Oswald said impishly, eyes flicking down to his spreading legs, ‘It’s just tight enough’.

Ed reached down and was rewarded with Oswald lifting his hips obligingly. Oswald’s Arkham uniform trousers slid off easily and Ed tossed them over his shoulder. He chuckled when he noticed Oswald was currently ‘going commando’ and the sight made his own erection tent his trousers.  
Ed swirled a fingertip around Oswald’s head and Oswald squirmed at the sensation, his chest rising and falling with his shallow gasps. The sight of Oswald so exposed was intoxicating and strangely disarming. No suits, no hats, no feathers. Every affectation and mask stripped away leaving nothing but willing, pliant, flesh. Ed marvelled at the cold indifference he used to feel regarding a corpse on a slab and the heady excitement pounding through his veins as he regarded the beautiful creature beneath him.  
Oswald’s pale eyes were half hidden beneath flickering, long lashes, his demeanour bashful for a change rather than fiercely haughty. Ed touched each scar, noting which ones made Oswald squirm and which made him give enticing, almost delicate, gasps. He placed his hand on the stomach scar ruefully but did not dwell on it, choosing instead to refocus on Oswald’s pleasure.  
He slathered his fingers with lube and inserted one finger slowly. Oswald’s slick entrance practically sucked it in. Oswald moved his ass backwards and forwards slowly, relishing the sensation of Ed inside him. He gasped as Ed added a second finger and smiled to himself as he took it easily. He could tell Ed was being gentle, holding back but it was actually happening. Ed was finger fucking him. And Oswald was loving every second of it! After a few moments, he pushed back meaningfully. He was ready now. Ed withdrew his fingers and took hold of Oswald’s hips, lining his cock up with Oswald’s opening.  
He hesitated.  
Fingers were one thing but now he knew firsthand how tight Oswald's entrance was. He felt like a man standing on a diving board about to leap.  
The doubt creeping into his brain was silenced by Oswald.

‘I can take it’, Oswald begged, ‘I want to. I want you. _Riddler’_.

Oswald gave a strangled cry as Ed plunged in without further ceremony which transformed instantly into a gasp of wonder as he felt Ed physically lift him from the bed. He wrapped his legs around Ed’s back, drawing him in closer and thrilled at the sensation of being filled so completely.  
Ed was even bigger than he had expected.  
And it was glorious.

Ed thrusted savagely again and again, pounding into Oswald’s tight entrance and Oswald threw his head back, crying out in pleasure as he was impaled on Ed’s cock.   
Ed leant down and kissed Oswald again. He sucked hard on Oswald’s tongue, listening raptly to the shallow, hurried breaths he was making. He shuddered as he deliberately slowed his pace, desperate to savour the experience. Oswald nibbled his lips and Ed recognised it as the silent plea it was. Ed flinched and tasted blood in his mouth as Oswald nipped his lip pointedly. In response, he broke the kiss and drew back before ramming back into Oswald full force. Oswald grunted as his back hit the blanket and gazed up as Ed loomed over him. He matched his breathing to Ed’s thrusts and began to rock his hips in time with them, impaling himself on Ed’s cock, his entrance swallowing it hungrily.  
Their eyes locked and Oswald couldn’t help but moan as Ed’s fingers clenched on his shoulders, holding him in place.

‘Harder’, Oswald crooned, ‘Harder…please… _please Riddler_ ’.

Ed, enraptured by Oswald’s siren song, obeyed.  
Oswald’s head rolled back as the delicious sensation of Ed fucking him spurred them both to higher heights of ecstasy. The sound of skin slapping against skin was intoxicating and Ed growled covetously as he realised Oswald was tightening his legs around his waist, drawing Ed even deeper in.  
He gazed into Oswald’s half hooded eyes, hungrily devouring every minute reaction that could be coaxed from Oswald’s facial expressions.   
He fucked like he killed: like an animal!  
Oswald looked up at Ed and felt his heart flutter at the naked desire on his face: the way a few strands of his hair were sticking to his forehead and the way he licked his moist, pink lips. His dark eyes were almost black in the dim light, their pupils blown wide as he stared at Oswald hungrily.   
The primal, savage joy in Ed’s face was gorgeous to behold!

Oswald was so fucking beautiful!  
Ed counted each freckle that dotted Oswald’s high cheekbones beneath those pale eyes. They were like molten green glass, burning for him and him alone. Ed ran a hand possessively along his partner’s cheek.

Ed looked up and caught sight of his reflection in the window.  
Behind him, he could see a manifestation of his weaker self, watching them both. Ed smiled as, despite his alter’s scandalised expression, he licked his lips and subtly moved his knees together. He’d always been weak: afraid to take what he truly desired.   
So, the Riddler simply gave it to him.

Ed shuddered as the Riddler vanished and he found himself back in control. He gasped, both at the sudden disorientating hyper awareness of being back in control of his body and at the immense sensation of warmth and completeness. With gargantuan effort he stopped thrusting into Oswald, trying to ignore how the walls of Oswald’s passage were clenched around his cock. Ed shook his head, trying to help his rational mind overpower the animalistic drive to keep going even though it was all he wanted to do, all he had ever wanted to do-

‘Ed?’ Oswald asked, eyes widening warily as he read the change in Ed’s expression above him.

‘Is this what you wanted all along?’ Ed shivered, ‘Is this why you really wrote that letter? A cheap fuck?’

Oswald bucked his hips abruptly, almost spitefully and Ed moaned at the blissful friction the movement generated. Oswald smiled savagely up at him, his hair mussed and clinging to the sweat of his forehead.

‘You’re the one who can’t make up his mind about what he wants’, Oswald hissed, thrusting his hips again and again to punctuate his words, ‘You’re the one fucking me. If you don’t want to, you can stop any-‘

Oswald was silenced by Ed suddenly seizing hold of his neck. Ed’s eyes were glassy and Oswald choked as Ed’s fingers began to squeeze. Pressure began to build behind his eyeballs but another, more pleasurable, pressure continued to build between his legs. His knees tried futilely to grind together as a reaction to the sensation and he felt Ed’s cock pulse inside him.

‘Love..you’, Oswald spat at Ed, his vision filling with starbursts.

Ed blinked as if waking up and instantly loosened his grip. His fingertips stroked along Oswald’s reddened neck as he slid his hand along Oswald’s chin. Oswald’s head lolled back at the feather light impressions. The explosive anger that had threatened to overwhelm him had vanished, as if doused with a bucket of cold water. What was he angry about exactly? How good it felt to finally be doing something he had always wanted to do?  
Why hadn’t Oswald panicked? Why, of all things, had he tried to say he loved Ed rather than begging for his life or just spitting insults at him? 

‘Tell me the truth’, Ed begged, ‘Please’.

‘I told you the truth about how I felt before!’ Oswald snapped hoarsely.

Ed waited patiently for Oswald’s lungs to refill with air. 

‘You’ve never had to hide from me’, Oswald continued, eyes glistening, ‘I love you. All of you’.

‘You’re…not lying’, Ed said with realisation and disbelief.

Oswald looked at Ed incredulously, mouth agape.

 _‘Of course he’s not!’_ Riddler cried as he resurfaced inside Ed’s mind, _‘Look at him! See how much he loves this? How much he loves us?’_

For the first time, Ed really did see.

‘Ed?’

 _‘If you like, we can fuck him together?’_ Riddler said in a pretty, poisonous tone, _‘Like we always wanted to? Like you know we could never fuck Lee.’_

‘Riddler?’

_‘He makes us whole Eddie’._

‘You’re the answer’, Ed whispered to Oswald, finally voicing what he had known for so long but had buried for reasons that were becoming harder and harder to remember, ‘You always have been. ‘Worthless to one yet priceless to two’. The riddle was for both of us, not just you’.

 _‘He’s priceless to we two’_ , Riddler explained, _‘Because he loves all of us. Do you see now?’_

‘What are you mumbling about?’ Oswald asked, the concern in his voice increasing.

‘Nothing’, Ed said and kissed Oswald on the mouth as he resumed thrusting.

As their tongues lashed together, Ed felt the delicious sensation of fingers curling into his hair and realised Oswald had _snapped_ one of the restraints. He traced his own hand along Oswald’s chin, down his chest pausing for a moment to feel his racing pulse, then even further down.

‘F-fu-fuck!’ Oswald stammered as he felt Ed wrap his hand around his cock.

Ed’s hands were large with long fingers and as they began to pump up and down, Oswald’s head spun at the strength and simultaneous tenderness in his touch. Yes! This was what he needed! What he had craved for so long!

Ed threw his head back, teeth gritted with pleasure.  
Sex had only ever felt this good with Oswald! He could take whatever Ed could dish out and even come back hungry for more!  
Ed loved the way Oswald bit his lips and cheek, claiming him in an animalistic display of dominance and he loved how Oswald responded to his own kink. Seeing someone as proud as Oswald beneath him and restrained was like seeing a lion on a leash. He could almost feel the electrical impulses of pleasure shooting up his spine as he listened to Oswald’s adoring gasps and moans beneath him.  
It felt so fucking good to lose control!  
Ed moved his thumb across Oswald’s head in a spiralling pattern once more and thrilled as Oswald squirmed. Ed felt his fingers grow slick with pre-cum: he loved that Oswald loved this!

‘I. Fucking. Love. You’, Oswald cried in unison with each of Ed’s thrusts, ‘Don’t stop! Oh _fuck!_ Don’t _stop!’_

Oswald groaned in thwarted agony as Ed slowed his pace, rotating his hips torturously slowly. Oswald’s eyes flashed up at Ed angrily, making Ed sigh blissfully. Ed fastened his lips to one of Oswald’s dusky nipples and sucked hard. The effect was immediate and extreme.  
Oswald gave a tuneful cry, his back arching from the bed.

‘Ah! Ah-I’m getting-ah!-close! Close!’ Oswald practically screamed, his fingers curled into claws, the remaining restraint taut and straining.

‘Then…’

Ed leant down so his mouth was right beside Oswald’s ear before finishing his sentence. He swallowed. He could feel the tension like a building storm ready to be unleashed at the merest atmospheric change.  
So he provided it.

‘…cum for me’, he whispered and nibbled Oswald’s ear lobe before giving one, final thrust.

The additional stimulus was too much for Oswald.  
He plunged over the precipice, coming undone in Ed’s arms as his back arched. He felt cum hit his stomach and saw it coat Ed’s fingers. He felt his legs spasm again and again but he only focused on drawing Ed closer, desperate to savour every last drop of the delirium that gripped him.

The sight of Oswald cumming caused Ed to relinquish what little control he had left and he rode out his own orgasm, marvelling at how Oswald’s passage clenched around him and seemed to draw him in even deeper. Amidst the waves of bliss that shocked him to his core, Ed’s eyes were drawn to the mirror. The Riddler walked forward and kissed Ed tenderly on the mouth before fading away like mist on a window.  
Ed slumped forward, feeling the relief of true release flood his system.  
A new certainty settled in Ed’s mind as he and the Riddler became one once more.  
He had found his purpose and it was in his arms.

‘You ready to really get started now?’ Oswald asked teasingly.

'How much of the hour is left?' Ed replied with a smile.


End file.
